The Other Side
by wavingflags45
Summary: Welcome to our program, Happily Ever after! Here we have taken fourteen singles from around the world and have given them a significant other to fall in love with. Will these regular people, enchant you and have you begging for more? Or will they simply be receiving the marriage cut sooner than intended? (Spamano, FrUk, GiriPan,GerIta,HongIce and many more )
1. Chapter 1

**Episode one**

**Antonio Fernandez:**

As my eyes begin to flutter open I was greeted with harsh florescent lighting. I was lying in the corner of a stark white room that made the already blinding lights even more obnoxious. As I lazily stood up, I found that the only other thing in the blinding room was a small black speaker perched just out of reach above the corner I was just sitting in. I took a seat in the middle of the room trying to recall how exactly I got to this place.

I came up short, barely recalling going to my mailbox but after that it seemed to shut out like a light. I moved my hands into my lap trying to hide the fact that they were shaking impulsively. I slowly rubbed them, realizing I had been here for more than a few days; the medicine I took to keep my ADHD habits under control seemed to be acting up more so then when I had left the pills for a week trip to Portugal last summer.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down, but I was interrupted as a loud voice began to boom from the speakers.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the brand new show_ _HAPPILY EVER AFTER!_"

What? I though warily. I never signed up to be on a TV show…I had students to take care of I would never have the time…

"_To all of our dear contestants welcome! Now the rules of our game are simple; on the other side of the wall in front of you is your future husband or wife. All __**you**__ have to do it make this lover (and the audience of course) fall in love with you and you'll be safe for the week. __**BUT **__if you can't succeed in this simple task…well let's not talk about that quite yet. Thank you for your participation and let the games __**begin~!**__"_

Suddenly a wall that stood on the other side of me began to open and a silhouette began to appear. I stood dusting off my shirt ready to me the mysterious woman in front of me.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**

The brightly lit doors that seemed to appear out of thin air soon revealed a stunning figure. The round hips and perfectly sized chest showed me that of a beautiful woman. She had long flowing brown hair that cascaded down her back in small waves. She had bright green eyes that seemed to glow in curiosity and a light playful smile that had me hooked _immediately._

She was wearing a floral summer dress that complemented her eyes nicely and fell down her luscious legs stopping short of her knees. I walked over to her chest puffed out and ready to introduce myself.

"_Hello"_ I bowed my head slightly knowing ladies loved that sort of princely type garbage "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, it's a pleasure to meet you" I kissed her hand lightly with an impish smile

"Oh um…I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. "She curtsied a tiny bit and we both began to laugh and ruined the charade. "Nice hair" she teased "Is it real?"

I grabbed a strand of my snow white hair grinning "It's as real as it gets. The carpets matches the drapes if you know what I mean" I laughed but I noticed her peering at me some more "My eyes are real too, I'm considered a grade A albino"

She lifted a brow and laughed softly "Oh yeah?" she walked around me in a slow circle as if scanning me "I dunno Gil, you seem more like a grade D maybe C if you actually put effort into your appearance"

I placed my fist on my heart faking being stabbed to her delight "…So cruel "I groaned with a smile.

She was about to say something but was rudely cut off by the annoying voice from the speaker.

"_Now that each of you has been able to introduce yourself to your partner, you are allowed to acquaint yourself with the town you will be staying at for the time being. Oh and don't forget, we will always be watching~"_

Suddenly a light brown door appeared in front of us. It came completely put of thin air and due to Elizabeta's jump once she turned around to see it, I realized I hadn't just imagined it. I took her hand slowly moving it towards the door with a confident smile. Suddenly fueled by my own confidence we both made out way to the opening.

Time seemed to stop as we ventured around the small town. I learned that Eliza had grown up in Washington State as an only child. She was a lot stronger that she appeared to be, I found this out when she wrestled a coin-in arm wrestler game on its hardest setting without breaking a single sweat. I also found out her chest was a hundred percent real (she was very proud to say this) after she had noticed one of the other girls walking past us _clearly_ had a boob job done.

Not that I could tell.

To me boobs are boobs. Real or fake.

…Anyways, with all the questions I fired she'd shoot one back at me.

_Any siblings? _Nope…though I have a cousin does that count? _Haha no; gay or straight? Better tell me the truth_ she held up a fist to my face in a joking matter but for second I really did fear for my life.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm bi-sexual" I tapped her hand down away from my major arteries " I don't go around breaking girls hearts" she blushed lightly when I called her sweetheart I noticed though I didn't pay too much attention to it. We continued to walk, until we stopped by an arcade across the street.

"Are you game Gil?" she teased once more. I took a triumphant pose with a large grin on my face.

"Are you ready to lose to the awesomest person on the face of the earth?" I challenged.

"You're on!" she ran towards the entrance hiking up dome of her dress and running into the arcade. I in turn ran after her into the darkened room.

The space was much larger then what it appeared to be from the outside. The machines were of the usual kind like Pac-man, Dance Dance revolution and assorted coin drop games. However there was a few gems scatter here and there like fruit ninja_ I thought that was an app…?_ a huge wheel of fortune, and a two way pinball machine. On either side of the machine sat two stools, one of which Eliza sat at.

"How do you play this?" I asked sitting anyway.

"Basically we will both get one pinball and we try to shoot it into the other person's goal. Winner is the one with the most points at the end of the game."

I pushed my two quarters into the machine on my side smirking as the game lit up. With a _**ding**_ both pinballs were released and shot into play. My ball was bright red and Eliza's bright blue. Mine immediately got trapped in the bumpers bouncing around their bumpers and racking up points. Being stuck threw me into the lead but Eliza's ball went soaring on a metal rail above mine gaining double my points in less time. Unluckily for her though, her ball landed right in front of my flipper and I sent it sailing across the table back to her side.

I looked up briefly to see her face and instead of a pout face, a magnificent smile spread across her face and with one press of her button the bright blue ball went soaring back and into my pocket right in-between my flippers. The machine flashed bright colors and on Eliza's side in bright blue lit up the word winner!

I stared at the machine open mouthed and heard Elizabeta cheer for herself. I stood a tad disheveled by my loss and walked over to the girl.

"It's my turn to pick"

At this point more and more people seemed to have found the arcade and a small bundle of people had formed around the once empty fruit ninja game. I began to step in the direction to see what the fuss was about and once I reached the front I was in complete shock.

A black haired male was slicing through the fake fruit with ease earning direct hits every single time. The combos he was landing was outstanding, flawlessly avoiding the bombs and hitting every banana in his path. The game was coming to its end and the maroon pomegranate went floating across the screen and as if cutting it for real the boy hit a ninety slice combo!

"How on earth…? That's so cool! "Eliza marveled next to me.

I nodded in agreement as we dispersed like the rest of the group. I took a few steps closer to the front of the arcade finally standing triumphantly at the dance dance game. I pulled out two dollars and slid them into the machine.

"Oh come on, you know you're gonna lose at this" Elizabeta laughed stepping onto the machine. I simply smiled at her and clicked on the hardest setting. I noticed her flinch as it boomed out our setting, but I continued to type in my personal code letting the avatar I created appear on my side of the screen. Eliza also typed in her code on her side and I noticed that the small dancing figure was a spitting image of the girl. We took turns testing all of the foot controls making sure they worked on both sides and then went to work on playing the hardest song on the machine.

The song started up and the clicks from our feet echoed inside the arcade. The song blared through the speakers on either side of the machine and quickly sent up bright yellow blue and pink arrows, often at the same time. I grinned getting into the motion of the machine landing perfects every time I looked up at my own score. I grinned over at the girl next to me who was struggling to keep up until she missed one singular step, sending her into a plummeting failure that ultimately kicked her off the screen.

She stepped off the podium as I continued in the game, and I could practically feel her shocked gaze as I continued my never ending streak. Soon the song hit its peak and began to slow slightly until the last note was played and my score appeared in front of the two of us: five hundred and ninety-nine perfects and one simple miss step.

"Wow" Elizabeta breathed with a shocked grin on her face. I nodded in reply, simply too out of breath to form words at that moment. As we went through the arcade spending every dollar I owned, until we came to my last quarter.

I discreetly walked over to a small claw machine in the back feeding it my last coin. Inside sat a few lone toys and dolls but there was two I noticed immediately. There was a fairly large stuffed bear with cream colored fur and on the other side a bright red heart. With the timer moving quickly, I tried my luck for the soft looking heart but when I received it from the machine, I was instead greeted with something that well…didn't meet my expectations.

I walked back over to Eliza and gave her the toy looking away from the group from which she was sitting in.

When we left the arcade, a little while later I found that every 'set of partners' were given one room with a single king sized bed in the middle of the room. My room was with Eliza, and even though I was fine with this in the beginning, my two new drinking friends pointed out something rather distasteful to me.

"Mon ami, you know they want you to…do the thing"

"The _thing…_?"

"Si si, they want you to…you know…do _that_…and well, they did say we were always being watched remember?"

"Well… I mean if they gave me one bed they probably _want_ me to show off that beautiful piece of woman…."my voice trailed off as I noticed the other two faces next me were looking depressed.

"She must be nice…"I heard Francis mumble to himself while taking a sip of his whiskey

"Yeah…must be great…" Antonio replied also lifting his glass to his lips.

"What's wrong with the two of you? Are you guys always like this…I mean we're being given the chance at love..! You should be excited about this…" I smiled weakly

"Well Arthur has a bit of an anger problem…he's not exactly _happy_ to be here…" Francis winced downing another sip of his liquor

"And Lovino…Well…I'm an elementary teacher so I have to teach my students how to say better words then the ones they might overhear at home…but for Lovino it's like every other word out his mouth is an insult or a curse word…" his voice trailed off as I began to realize not everyone's happily ever after's were quite as nice as mine…

"At least they noticed you…" a voice next to me chirped. I turned around to see who had been so rudely spying on our conversation when I realized the person was in fact one of the loveliest people I had ever laid eyes on- besides myself of course.

The boy had medium length blonde hair that rolled just past his ears in neat little waves. He had light violet eyes that shone of innocence and disappointment. He had a soft face that looked like that of a doll and for a second I felt my heart stop.

This boy was gorgeous

"Why…why do you say that?" I asked clearing my throat and trying to hide my darkening blush.

"Alfred…he just doesn't know who I am as a person…when I tried to explain to him my…predicament…he just ignored me as if I was nothing. He discarded me the minute they told us we could leave…" he sighed sadly "I bet he still doesn't even know my name"

I took a sip from my beer, placed it back on the counter smiled at the boy "I doubt it. Only a complete dick would choose to ignore someone as special as you" he looked back up at me and the stains on his cheeks were positively adorable. I was ready to lean over and tell him so, but my two friends spoke before I could.

"_Hon-hon_ how darling you look so red!"

"_Si_! Just like a little _tomate_~"

I watched as the boy blushed a deeper shade and excused himself from the bar stand. This was followed by a punch in the arm to the two idiots next to me. After leaving the two writhing on the floor I also left the bar.

**Mathew (Madeline) Williams**

Wherever it was that we were placed was absolutely freezing outside, I thought as the shrill wind bit at my cheeks. My lucky jacket was flapping in the night air along with my hair, rolling the strands out in a mess that would surely be tangled by the time I got back to our room. I was able to catch one and slide it behind my ears I walked into the hotel form which we were all staying at. I thought about my room.

The one I now shared with Alfred that jerk.

So maybe I hadn't told those boys my entire story, but I didn't need the kind of reaction I got from _him_ twice. So today was a boy day was great for me, but when I tried to explain my _fluidity_ to Alfred instead of the weak –and sometimes forced- smile I had grown accustomed to I was met with a complete disgust. Alfred had grown up in one of those; _you're this way because god said so_ houses and it wasn't hard to see the mentality had rubbed off on him.

I sighed deeply as I stood outside of the door preparing myself for the mental torment of being shunned, but instead I felt a hand land on my shoulder. My immediate action was to jump up and duck, but instead of some angry jerk was the white haired man from the bar. He smiled at me but seemed to be out of breath so I gave him a few seconds to calm down.

Silently thankful, from as far as I could tell, the man hunched over, trying to breath and return the air back into his lungs. I noticed there was no darkened lines of hair along his the roots and that his entire head seemed to be this snowy white.

He smiled noticing my disbelief "it's all real"

I smiled lightly still not sure if I believed him.

"My name is gilbert" he said jumping in front of me and pulling out his hand. I nodded and mumbled a short "Mathew" hoping to send him the message of not wanting to be bothered at the moment.

It didn't work.

"So is today a boy day?" he asked quietly

I looked back up at him in shock, ready to fight as to why It was perfectly normal for someone to be like me and that no maybe I didn't think I was going to hell and

…wait

"_Yes_….?" I said quietly scanning him over "how could you tell?"

"Just sort of guessed, I mean I don't judge 'cause I think you're fine either way you put it, but your eyes sort of gave it away." He smiled brightly knowing he had hit the nail on the head.

…

I didn't know what to say to that. Was I supposed to tell him I was born a boy, but wanted to be a girl my entire life?

"You know, you're very beautiful- oops, sorry, you're very _handsome_\- and if you want someone to come teach that Alfred of yours a lesson feel free to ring me up"

I smiled surprised that he was able to catch his own error.

"There it is…" he mumbled softly "I knew you had a beautiful smile…why hide it?"

Blood flooded to my cheeks and I looked down at the floor.

"Good night Gilbert" I said quickly opening the door and quickly closing it, trying to avoid being seen with my face so red.

I stood at the door waiting for him to come knocking, but instead there was a quiet _good night Mathew_.

_You have just listened to four stories of our up and coming show "Happily Ever After". The show is about fourteen random singles that were being picked out of their boring and dreadful lives for a chance to win the ultimate happily ever after. Of course we can't just give this to them for free, each contestant must make you, the viewers, fall in love with them and their assigned partner or they will receive the marriage cut!_

_You the viewer will be given the opportunity to vote every episode which contestants didn't satisfy your expectations and who made your heart beat wild with passion! Watch "Happily Ever After" every Friday night; __**until death do us part~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

**Mathew (Madeline) Williams**

After I heard the man's steps slip down the hallway, there was a loud thump from the wall next to me.

"God_ DAMN IT!"_ Alfred yelled with his fist slammed completely against the wall. He had his phone in the other with it in air, trying to connect to a signal no doubt.

I tried to open the door back up and slip back out the way I came, but he saw me before I had a chance to pull down on the handle.

"I bet it's your fault! "He lifted his phone up in my direction throwing it, so that it hit me square in the chest. I coughed and wheezed, curling into a ball trying to breathe and get the air back into my lungs. I went to lift myself off of the floor but his foot hit me in the middle of my back, pushing me back down, crushing me.

"Stay on the floor you disgusting faggot!" He yelled down at me.

I felt cold tears begin to prick at my eyes as he grinded his heel into my back. Struggling to stand I could feel myself getting ready to pass out from the lack of air in my lungs. Alfred was relentless, even going so far as to kick me across my stomach. I cried out loudly hoping for the pain to just _end,_ when there was a loud banging against the door.

"Leave us the fuck alone!" Alfred yelled

I was able to look up only slightly, but quickly the door opened and two large men came and grabbed Alfred by the shoulders. They picked him off of me and holding him up they proceeded in punching the man in the stomach, until he lay unconscious and limp in their arms. I stayed on the floor shaking trying to get a word out, but before I could they pulled Alfred's body out of the room.

**Francis Bonnefoy**

Naturally, I choose to sleep in. There's no real reason as to waking up early in the morning and it _certainly_ will show on a person's complexion. Take my good friend Arthur; He was up bright and early the next morning, bent over the small desk in the room. _Well isn't that a naughty position~ _He seemed to be scribbling something down quickly and even though his hair was a _complete_ mess, it appeared that whatever he was writing was fairly important. He was making some noise, (mostly annoyed scoffs,) waking me a good two or three hours before I had initially planned. I rubbed at my eyes, siting up from my makeshift bed on the floor.

My sleep hadn't been the best from what I could recall, but it seemed as though I wasn't the only one. Arthur had dark circles right underneath those spectacular green eyes of his, and seemed as if he never actually slept.

"You know," I yawned sleepily "If I had known you would have been up all night I would have slept in the bed, since you so rudely wasted it."

I stretched out my arms above my head, reaching for my blue button up that I had left on the floor.

"Shut up you disgusting frog," Arthur snapped not even looking up at me as I rose.

"Well aren't you a delight in the morning," I spat moving to grab my red tie. "And here I was, thinking that we could start fresh and maybe start this whole thing over, but _no_ why would I think that an annoying brit like yourself would have any class."

Ah yes, did I mention that between Arthur and I we were part of the two most feuding nations in all of the world's history? He seemed to engulf all that was the English culture, with his tasteless choice in clothes and his rather dreary outlook on anything that breathes. _**I **_on the other hand, loved everything that had the decency to say a polite 'good morning'. I groaned internally, walking over to the window in the room and closing its opened curtains.

Don't get me wrong, I _definitely_ had nothing wrong with putting on a show, however, when I planned on doing so, I wanted to appear put together and not like I had just slept on the floor of a grimy hotel room. I closed the dark curtain pulling it across the silver frame.

"Hey! Can't you see I'm working here?!" Arthur snapped looking up at me for the first time.

"And what, if I may ask, has you working at…" I looked at the clock next to me. "Seven in the morning?"

"A story, you selfish asshole, now open those damn curtains!" He stood ripping the heavy fabrics open to reveal the sunlight once more.

"Oh? It must be a rather amusing story to have you up this early~" I teased.

At first the blonde didn't seem to understand my joke, but within a few seconds the tips of his ears were a dark red and his face was scrunched up in an embarrassed look. It was almost cute.

Almost.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your perverse story, I'm going to get in the shower," I went into the bathroom but before I closed the door I poked my head out. "Don't come peaking in if you're looking for inspiration."

There was a loud, angered yell that came from the desk, but I quickly closed the door before I felt the wrath of the boy.

After taking a _very_ relaxing shower, I went to work dressing myself in my most handsome of outfits. Of course I had to look handsome at all times, which meant I was wearing a striped blue button down with white pants and a fresh bright red colored tie. When I exited the bathroom I found the Englishman sitting in the same spot, only with a new set of fresh clothes covering himself. I placed the towel from the bathroom back up on the hanging rack that I had previously found it on, walking over the man with a small smile on my face.

"Look… Arthur was it? I want to apologize for being so rude to you this morning and to make it up-"

"Here," he said, calmly lifting up an envelope to my face with my name written along with his own. "It came when you were in the shower." Without missing a beat, the man went back to his writing, leaving me to the already opened letter;

_Dear participants,_

_Today please meet in the center of the town hall with your significant other, at ten._

_Love,_

_The producers_

I looked down at the sheet, even going so far as to flip it over to see if there was a back, but apparently there was only the single line. I looked down at Arthur, hoping maybe he would have the answers but instead he was jotting away in that small notebook of his, clearly unaware of the outside world.

_What on earth is he writing?_

I looked at the clock on the bedside table and as the hands ticked to nine forty five, it rang with a small _bringgg_! Alerting both me and Arthur it was time to leave. With a soft sigh the man put down his pen and went to grab his ugly green sweater to cover himself from the spring breeze.

I opened the door for the man of course, though he seemed to show no appreciation, walking onwards without me, out of the rooms exit and down to the floor lobby.

Walking out of the hotel, we crossed the street into what was called the town hall, even though the only 'town' seemed to be the few stragglers who ended up in this game. I was quietly suspicious of everyone located in the town since –after a bit of digging- I found that no one could remember exactly how we arrived here.

Opening the dark doors into the empty room, was sort of like opening the doors into an elementary music room; the minute you walked in, the sheer noise hit you like slap across the face. Everyone I had met at the bar the night before had already been standing in the room, with a few new faces mixed into the group.

After a few minutes I spotted the small blonde boy from the bar and I walked over to him and what could have been his partner, Alfred. I smiled at the boy who seemed to be shaken up slightly, as his partner placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you mon ami?" I asked smiling at the boy and nodding at the man in front of me, "Francis" I said politely.

"Alfred," the blonde smiled back holding the smaller boy tightly against his chest.

"I-I am well…" the boy offered looking up at Alfred with weak smile, "Alfred seems to be a lot friendlier today."

It seemed the boy had been hinting something at me, which is when I noticed the just how forced the man's smile was. I felt myself rise slightly at this, pulling the smaller blonde away from his holder.

"Mattie, would you be so kind as to bring Gil over here? I believe he would love to meet this lucky man," I smiled evenly and let the poor child run to the albino man, who was somewhere on the other side of the room.

"Isn't he just the cutest?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

The man said nothing.

"It's truly a shame, I mean he's such a sweet boy, yet he's stuck with a tasteless pig like you." I tsk-ed looking dead at the man who stood in front of me.

I could tell I had hit a sour note with Alfred, since his body went ridged but before I could comment on it, the speakers above us boomed to life. I turned around leaving the man behind me, in an attempt to find the source of the noise but it seemed as though the voice had been all around us and not in one stationary spot.

"_Hello dear friends and contestants, I am your host and it's time for our live episode!"_

"Who the hell are you and why am I here?!" A brunette yelled, though I noticed Antonio calm the male rather quickly, even going so far as distract him.

"_I know you must be wondering as to why you're here, and why this is happening to you… but first!" _ The hall we were currently standing in darkened and a spotlight currently held everyone's positions.

I personally froze under the beams bright light, but a few people seemed to move closer to each other as if in fright. I noticed this was the case for Gilbert's girl, who went from one end of the room to the other holding on to the male rather tightly.

"_We're going to be starting our first elimination!"_

Elimination?

I looked wearily at Arthur, who gave me the same scared expression back as if afraid to move. I tried to smile at him for some reason, but even when I did manage a small look, it didn't seem to calm him down.

"_You see contestants, the viewers of the show vote every week to see who who'll be leaving in this competition and they've already cast in their votes from last week~!" _There was a pause and within that time all of the lights shut out.

All but one.

The light that still shined in the room was casted over the blonde behind me who began to look around in fright.

"N-no… t-theres no way…!" Alfred's eyes darted across the room scanning over every person as if pleading for help, "I did as you asked! I-I acted friendly with that boy! I-"

Two men appeared out of nowhere, built like a truck each of them, removing Alfred from the floor as he was kicking and screaming.

"PLEASE..! SOMEONE HELP ME! THERE GOING TO HURT ME, PLEASE HELP!" He was pulled away from the rest of us, out of the door where his yells could no longer be heard.

"_Aw… isn't that cute~ You see… poor little Alfred wasn't being too kind to his partner, and well, we just couldn't have that could we~?"_ The laugh that came after that was borderline demented and psychotic.

I shook internally, unable to do anything but stay in my place until the lights returned.

"_I hope you all learn from our dear Alfred's mistake…"_ the voice cackled, "_I can't wait to see your lovely faces here once again next week! And I hope you live a happily ever after~!"_

The speakers then shut down, and the normal lighting returned to the room, as if nothing had happened leaving me and everyone else in the room in an eerie silence.

One by one the people trickled out of the room. There was a gloom that hung over the group and I noticed that Arthur hadn't been taking it too well. It seemed that he had managed to be-friend the American man, since they met in the bookshop somewhere down the street last night. I felt a twinge of remorse for the Englishman, who looked as though he was internally shaking from what had happened.

I tried to comfort him in the best way I knew how.

"Would you... uh… would you like to go eat something…? Maybe later tonight? I know it'll get your mind off of things… and… I'm not particularly fond of you being so mopey…"

The man looked up at me with sad green eyes that secretly made me melt. I wanted to hug him and make it all better, but I knew even asking him to this dinner was pushing our current 'Relationship'. I shut my eyes, silently hoping he'd at least deny my offer in a less than horrific tone, also praying that he'd at least be somewhat easy on the insults, since I knew it'd only tire himself even more so.

"F-fine…"

Wait… did he just…?

"But… if we are to go anywhere, you are to treat me with respect." He said looking me dead in the eyes. I noticed he had rubbed them dry and was carrying himself with what little dignity he felt he had left.

"Of course," I smiled.

Arthur had his own sense of formal wear that absolutely surprised even me. Sitting in front of me was a man dressed in a three part suit that not only complemented his body shape, but also his skin tone with the ash grey bringing out the depth of green in his eyes and the lightness of his skin.

I had told him that we were to be attending a very classy restaurant and that formal wear was an absolute _must_, and I thought I might have to dress the man myself, but when I arrived from making the reservations I found someone who looked positively impressive.

We now were sitting at our table, sipping at some French wine I had ordered, though neither of us was saying too much this night, since we both were a bit hesitant and afraid of losing the pleasant atmosphere we had been sharing.

I don't like silence much. Just sitting in the space from which words should fill, it's all rather annoying. Of course I was never going to admit that. Thankfully Arthur placed his glass down and addressed me with a clearing of his throat.

"So… how did you find this place?" He asked calmly.

"Last night, I did some exploring while you were settling in. I found that this is supposed to be one of the few restaurants in this town." I paused. "It's supposed to pass as high class French cuisine, but we'll see."

The Englishmen snorted slightly and cracked a small smile. "And what would you know about _French cuisine?"_ He teased.

"Oh, I know enough to know what you probably wanted and already had it ordered." I smiled as a stone faced waiter came and delivered our plates to us.

On the white crisp dishes sat a small row of golden colored scallops. They were decorated with light green parsley and a creamy red sauce that wrapped its way around the plate. When I looked up to gauge Arthurs reaction, I was pleasantly amused to find the man's face had contorted into a half smile that looked as if it was going to burst from the seams.

He met my eyes and regained his posture.

"How…" he cleared his thought. "How did you know I was a fan?"

I smiled using my fork to bite into the small fish. "Let's call it a lucky guess."

He watched me, the thoughts turning over in his head. I couldn't help but lift my glass, and tap it quietly against his.

"To new beginnings," I spoke softly .

**Elizabeta Héderváry**

"Eliza, this is Mathew, He was partnered up with the man we saw this morning… and… I was wondering if maybe I could stay with him for the night? He seems to be terribly frightened of something but he wants me to stay with him…"

I looked at the blonde who was shaking slightly as he stood in front of me. Gilbert was downright pleading me with his eyes, which in some sense was cute, only, that would require me to like men. I was _so_ _right_ when I assumed playing the safe route and tricking the poor fool I was stuck with that I liked him, would keep me in for as longer than just admitting my own preference.

However, what I didn't plan on, was the fact that not a single other woman seemed to exist in this damn town. It really shouldn't have been so hard as to find someone with estrogen pumping through their veins, I mean, come on, women make up _**at least**_ half of the population and men wouldn't even exist without us.

Having this boy in front of me had pulled a hitch in my plans. If I wanted to really charm this _audience_ that I kept hearing about, I needed to be with Gilbert at all times and make them wear down until of course we were the only ones left; the greatest part of it all is the fact that even if the poor boy had to leave, wouldn't that just leave me _all alone~_ oh and I would be so _so_ sad.

But not for long, of course, since there are _**plenty**_ of other sheep in the herd.

I glanced back up at the albino's pleading eyes and rolled my eyes.

"If only for the night…" I paused then grabbed ahold of the man's arm, tucking it nicely in between my breasts. "I'm really gonna miss you though…" I flashed him my saddest smile and even went so far as to tuck my hair behind my ears.

Gilbert's face morphed into a huge grin, nodding and repeating _it'll only be for the night_. I shot a look at the blonde, who seemed to read through my actions and turn a bright red. I wanted to squeeze the boy's cheeks and comment on just how cute he looked, in order to play off my disgust, but I instead I let go of the man's arm and walked back onto the bed. Gilbert placed his hands in his pockets in a relaxed fashion and I couldn't help but smile at him.

Just as they were walking out the door I noticed Mathew turn around to look at me. He had such large bright purple eyes, it was completely endearing and amusing to watch them widen in horror as I glared at him from the bed.

_Sleep tight, _I mouthed, blowing him a kiss and letting him slip out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

**Elizabeta Héderváry**

I woke up early, well, earlier than usual. Gilbert hadn't arrived yet from his little slumber party, so I decided I'd go and look around the town to get a better feel for it. Yesterday I noticed there was a flower shop on one of the farther ends of the shop and I felt drawn to it when I stepped out into the morning air.

I took my time as I walked over, letting my heels click against the side walk until I reached the edge of the town directly in front of the pier. There was a small stand up chalk board, but instead of displaying the day's fresh cut flowers, it simply said _help yourself_

I pushed open the glass door, letting the light humidity comfort me like a blanket from back home. The store was small with a quaint look to it. There was a helping of different flowers around the room, some even I couldn't name.

Walking around the corner I saw a small girl with sunshine colored hair that was tied back by two pigtails. I smiled _relieved_ I wasn't the only female in this damn town and after some deliberation, I decided to give the girl a shot.

"Do you need any help?" I asked with a small smile

"N-no…!" the girl ducked around me shielding her face with a hand.

The girl walked quickly over to the other side of the room, her small blue skirt waving in the slight breeze of the fan. I walked over slowly, taking my time as to not scare the girl again. I found her red jacket standing over the pot of white lilies as she examined the flowers.

I took a step next to her leaning down to her eye level with the flowers.

"Did someone die?" I joked. Only after noticing the girls ridged stance, I decided to drop the further up of that statement. I cleared my throat, "is it for your boyfriend?"

I cracked a small smile trying to see if she'd take the bait, but the question underlined meaning seemed to fly over her head.

"N-no…well…not really…It's for a friend"

I nodded carefully and gestured for the girl to follow me over to a better group of flowers. I pulled out a group of purple violets and white anemone flowers handing them to her with a small smile.

"Here you go, don't let those announcers find out about him okay?" I winked at her a small blush colored on her cheeks "I'm Eliza by the way,"

"Madeline, it was nice meeting you" She smiled but there was a touch of worry that seemed to keep the corners from reaching her ears.

It was the first time her eyes had me mine, but she darted out the door before I could say anything else. Her eyes were a bright stunning purple that I had seen on only one other person.

_Interesting_

**Kiku Honda**

"Is your name really Heracles?" I asked

"Mhm…"

He responded slowly, letting the sound sit longer than I would have. We were playing a small game in order to better understand the other, and as we spoke we were touring the town.

"Why…don't you believe me?" the tall man asked looking down at me with his soft green eyes.

I lifted my head in an effort to minimize the height difference between us but to no prevail. I sighed looking back at the floor.

"…Well…It's a strong name to stand behind…" I thought of the relevance of my own name and grimaced.

"You don't think…I'm strong enough?"

I chuckled softly to myself knowing very well the man could lift me up on his own if he really wanted to. I found that to be a very handsome quality of his, among the many he already possessed.

Not that I'd tell him this

"It's my turn so I'm not going to answer that," I noticed him huff "Where are you from Heracles?"

"Greece" he said quickly "Why don't you think I'm strong enough?"

I laughed softly looking back up at the male "You certainly _look_ strong enough…you just appear to be…" I thought about my choice of words carefully

"Lazy?" he offered with raised eyebrows and a bored look in his eye that told me it wasn't the first time he had been told this.

"N-no…not lazy…just…sort of like a friendly giant, I don't see you as the forceful type."

The man went quiet, thinking about this with a small content smile.

"It's your turn" he smiled lightly

"What do you do for a living Mr. Kar- kar…um…"

"Karpusi"

"Yes, thank you, What do you do for a living Mr. Karpusi?"

"I teach a college philosophy course"

He must have noticed my surprise because he chuckled softly, pulling on a small strand of hair that happened to bounce out from behind his ears. "Most people think it's a coffee shop doomed major, but it allows my students to think about the world in a different light."

I nodded, understanding what I meant to instill a faith into those around him, though being a lawyer, I also had to instill a sort of fear into the other party.

We had already made our way all the way down the first street passing a book store and a small flower shop along with a few unnecessary shops and pavilions. Heracles was about to continue down to the pier that was laid out in the middle of the small beach, but I instead pulled him back on to the opposite side of the sidewalk walking on the other side of the street from which we came.

He gave me a surprised look that made me ashamed of myself. Growing up in a nation that was completely surrounded by water you'd think I would've learned to swim…Of course that would have required for there to have someone there to teach me, and my ability to interact with others. Needless to say I don't get along with many people, and to me the water is like a graveyard.

I looked at Hercules face, taking in his light tan and his bright eyes. His hair that seemed to fall down his neck in soft waves and light up when the sun hit the light brown strands. His muscular build was something to marvel at, making me look like a fragile doll in comparison.

_Would this man be able to save me…?_

"What's your favorite animal?" Hercules asked distracting me from my own bad thoughts.

"Oh…um cats… I've always wanted one to have for my own. I think they're so cute and soft…" Once I realized I was beginning to ramble I ran the sentence cold, quieting myself.

We continued down the street, walking near a small pet store that once again looked fairly empty. Hercules immediately dragged me inside, a small smile pulling at his lips. When we stepped in we saw a plethora of different animals, form birds to snakes and cats and dogs. I was immediately drawn to the small pen of kittens that were mewing and playing with each other, as the crawled and stepped around –or in some cases on- each other.

I opened the small gate and walked inside pulling Hercules with me and once the small bundles of fur noticed us, they began clawing at our pants trying to jump into our laps. There was so many of them, but almost none of them seemed to be of the same breed.

A few of the cats made their way over to Hercules who was sitting cross legged across from me. There was a small brown bag in the ring with the kittens along with a few other toys, and one of the little rascals managed to put the bag on his face and ended up bumping me in the leg. I smiled at the little brown kitten removing the bag from his face and picking him up to hold in my lap.

I pet the small little tuff of hair on its head but when Hercules made his way over to pet the kitten it hissed at his hand. I laughed at the man's surprised look, holding the kitten up for him to hold. As he reached for it the cat jumped out from my arms running into another kitten in the process.

Hercules sat quietly feeling slightly rejected by the cat, until one of the calmer kittens snuggled its way under its hand. I made an effort not to stare but the small affection that he returned to the kitten was almost too much to bear. He smiled softly, scooping up the black and white fur ball, and petting the top of its head with just two of its fingers in a small circle. It quietly mewed stretching its neck out as the man made his way down the kittens back.

"Do…do you think we should keep it?" I asked quietly moving to sit closer to the man.

I raised his eyebrows at me then at the small kitten and laughed. I was shocked at his sudden outburst, ruffled by him laughing at me while I was asking a sincere question.

"Do you know, this kitten reminds me a lot of you?" he said after noticing my clear displeasure.

I looked down at the cat, that seemed to at first give me a bored expression, but then as Hercules continued to pet it, I noticed it light up once more.

_How on earth did that resemble me?_

Noticing my confusion the man brought the kitten into my lap and sat across from me with a hand on his chin.

"Will one know when he has met his other elves? Or would he simply reject any relevance to the other in an effort to avoid losing his own individuality?"

I laughed shakily not sure whether to answer that question or not. The cat on the other hand made itself comfortable in the crook of my arm, no doubt waiting for Hercules to continue petting it.

"Don't you see how closely you're acting?" He laughed "You're both waiting for me to continue entertaining you~"

I felt my cheeks grow red as he said this, and I looked away in an effort to hide my growing blush. Hercules stood then, dusting off his pants, and reaching out a hand to me. I took it holding the black and white kitten with my arm.

"If we are to keep it, what would you name it? You know your name identifies you as _you_ and not your other selves, so pick wisely" He smirked waiting for me to say something.

I looked down at the kitten that now was fast asleep in my arm. I wanted to name something that would impress Hercules but not something that was too over the top.

"What about…Apollo?" I said quietly.

A small grin grew on the man's face, though he continued to patronize me as if I was one of his students. "Apollo, hm…the god of sun, music and medicine…It's an interesting pick, you're not dooming him for a title of greatness, but rather that of happiness. Are you sure this is the name you want to give him?"

I thought about all of the games I played when I was alone, and how every time you would pick an I.D. or name it'd repeat the same thing.

I nodded quickly afraid of what might happen if I let the words slip out.

He crouched slightly and rubbed the small kitten behind his ears.

"Well then, its nice to meet you Apollo"

**Emil Steilsson**

The beach was large.

The waves were calm.

And I absolutely resented it.

There was no rushing water, nor were there the loud splashes that I had grown accustomed to. The sand was warm and the sun was full. Hell it was even so nice I could take off my jacket and not freeze to death.

And I hated it.

I missed the cold, and the roaring waters from the geysers. I missed being able to sit on the sand and wonder if my gloves were enough to keep me from frost bite. God I missed hearing my annoying brother yammer on and on and _on_.

Why, why of all people in the entire world did _I _have to be chosen for some lame ass show and picked up and out of my life? I was a senior fresh out of high school getting ready to take on the world but no _**no**_ I have to be here in this warm, too sunny, older then dirt town.

Oh but it gets better.

Turns out these stupid 'announcers' think I am **gay!**

Yeah no.

Don't pair me up with some too cute to be straight Asian boy, with perfect freaking hair that thinks everything about this is _**completely normal.**_

Are you serious?

Are you kidding me right now?

Why couldn't someone else be picked for this shit?

I don't wanna be here!

…

Of course, I don't really want to find out what it means to leave either… That blonde guy looked like someone was out to get him.

I sighed rubbing my forehead hoping to rid myself of my now booming headache. Sitting next to the sea usually helped, but right now I felt like it was getting worse. Not to mention the human figure that seemed to stick with me for most of the last couple of days was doing something incredibly stupid. Right now he was sitting on the edge of the pier his legs swinging over the edge.

"You're gonna get hurt" I said curtly rolling my eyes.

"No, I'm gonna fall in and when I do you might just laugh, so it's worth it" he smiled at me even going so far as to wink his warm brown eyes at me

I glared at him, looking away again.

"Whatever" I said walking back down to the sandy beach.

"Can I ask you something?" Leon spoke catching up with me as I continued to walk down the pier.

"What?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"How do you get your hair so white?" he asked looking right at me "I mean, were you born with it, or did you dye it?"

"I was kissed by trolls" he stopped dead in his tracks and I proceeded in rolling my eyes again "I died it genius, it used to be a light blonde so didn't take much"

"Oh, that's cool." And that was the last of what he had to say about it.

There was an awkward silence as we continued walking "…What about you…? How…how do you get your hair so nice…?" he grinned at me, looking like some kind of maniac "I mean, my _girlfriend_ has a thing for guys with nice hair style so uh.."

"If you have a girlfriend," Leon teased "How are you considered applicable for this show~?"

I groaned out loud walking faster, and trying to out walk the damn kid.

"You know," he laughed "You have a cute face when you're angry"

By this time I had made it back to the beaches sand and I hurriedly took a scoop of it and pointed it in the boys' direction. His eyebrow went up in light surprise, knowing I probably wouldn't throw it though his body stopped just in case.

"I swear I will throw this right at you if you don't leave me alone, so help me god." I glared right at him and it annoyed me further that he slowly rolled up his red and black sleeves, a huge grin on his face forming.

"Do it" he smirked

That cheeky **bastard**! I took my wage of sand and tossed it right at his forearms narrowly missing his face, though I succeed in covering the dark brown hair in the light colored sand.

"HA!" I smiled triumphantly. I went to walk away, turning my back away from the male until I felt a hard thump against my back.

I turned around noticing a grinning Leon holding another wad of sand in his left hand tossing it into the air slightly.

"Your turn~" he cooed

I grinded my teeth. Scooping up a huge mound of sand into my arms, I threw the dirt pile into the boys direction though it took a simple swerve of his hips dodge my attack. He then curved the dirt ball right into my side so that it dotted and landed in a huge mess on my brown jacket.

I wiped at the mess pushing it off my side and onto the ground.

Unfortunately for me, that sand I previously thought was on me was actually mud.

Mud that now covered my hands.

but not Leon's face.

"You wanna play dirty?" I taunted at the now laughing Male who seemed to find this whole ordeal hilarious "Fine, Let's play dirty"

I run up to him fast as I could, wiping my hand all along the side of his face rubbing the dirt into his cheeks and forehead. Stunned by my actions the poor boy could only watch as the mud smeared up his pale skin.

It wasn't until I stepped back looking at my master piece did I hear him speak.

"…Did you know…"I rolled my eyes sighing out loud making my way to the sidewalk. "…That you have very pretty eyes?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4**

**Emil Steilsson**

Thank_ god_ at least the showers here could reach a reasonable temperature. I dipped my feet into the bathtub, getting a feel for the water and whether it would meet my expectation. Sure I could have done that _before_ I started to let the tub fill, but where's the fun in that?

Cranking the knob on the bathtub was one thing, but for me a simple test of the water was to yank it to its farthest setting in order to see if it really had that boiling heat I needed in order to relax at night. It had already been a day and a half, and I still was avoiding the bathroom out of fear of being 'watched' by those announcer guys.

Ugh but I was starting to get that gross armpit smell on me, and I was not going to embarrass myself in front of an audience.

No thank you.

Anyways, as my foot hit the water I felt myself almost literally sink into the warm tub. God, I loved the cold, but a nice hot spring bath was something to die for. I felt my muscles loosen up as I let the water cover me entirely in the bath.

At least this was kind of similar to home…

I shut my eyes, letting my face sink into the water.

"hm, I was wondering if it'd be pale down there"

I opened my eyes startled to find the Asian boy undressing himself with a giant grin on his face. I immediately threw my hands over my…area, and preceded hiding as far into the water as I could.

"**Get out!**" I snapped splashing the water at his arms.

He made a hissing noise that mocking as if he was actually burned and preceded in undressing.

He slid off his shirt.

O-oh.

Hm.

I gulped looking down at the water.

"Don't be so shy~ It's my best asset, if I do say so myself" he then winked at me and moved to unbutton his pants.

"W-what…what are you doing? S-stop!" I yelled

"Sorry, no can do. Don't worry," he walked over and laid a hand on my hair ruffling the white strands "I won't be taking a bath with you…_this _time_"_

I felt my face heat up as it did earlier this afternoon when he had made that ridiculous comment on my eyes. Satisfied with the bright blush that was tinting my face, he walked over to the shower that was connected to the tub.

He continued to undress, though I decided to keep my eyes low for as long as possible. I heard the water begin to run and the glass door shut. I sighed softly relieved that he was no longer able to see me, and I continued to lie down in the warm water.

"Hey Emil?" I heard the man calling for me but instead of opening my eyes and moving from my bath to see him I remained in the water.

"What?" I groaned

"Why do you like taking a bath? I mean, essentially, your swimming in your own filth" I could hear the grin in his voice but I wasn't having it.

"A bath where I'm from is a means of relaxation. It's a place to gather yourself from a hard day and let you reflect on your own thoughts. A bath will loosen your muscles and leave you feeling _wayyy_ better than when you first got in."

"Oh...so sort of like sex?"

I blushed an incredible red and I couldn't have been happier knowing he couldn't see me. I sank into the water looking down into the pool with a soft sigh.

"Y-yeah…like sex…"

**Feliciano Vargas**

"Hey, get up. I need to dress the bed"

I felt myself being pulled out of the sweet dream I was having, where everything I was painting appeared before me with a bright smile and happy cartoon eyes.

"Lovino go awayyy" I clutched my pillow tighter burying my face into the soft foam. "Five more minutes..."

I moaned pushing my hand up into the air. I was trying to swat my brother away so he'd leave me alone but instead of the grumpy swearing that I was used to I felt a tough big hand wrap its way around my wrist.

I opened my eyes startled to find my hand still being held in place. I turned around trying to pull it out of the man's grasp until, surprisingly, he let go.

"Are you up now? Or must I pull you out of the bed?" he asked in a monotone.

Talk about a stiff.

"Yes yes I'm up." I sat up on the bed rubbing my eyes and stretching out my arms.

"Please get dressed, we've been called down to the town hall, and I'd rather not make the other days tardiness a habit." The blonde's cold eyes revealed he _still_ hadn't forgiven me for sleeping in.

"Aye aye captain" I mocked putting my hand out on my forehead in a mock salute.

He sighed deeply "Just come and get me when you're dressed so that we may leave."

I looked back down at the bed and the warm comfy pillow silently wondering why I couldn't have been stuck with someone like fratello's date.

I bet _he _doesn't have to get up early, I thought bitterly.

I smiled softly to myself however, remembering how relieved I was when I found my brother bickering with who I now knew to be Antonio. God I don't think I've ever run so fast _**in my life. **_He of course tried to hide his own relief when I came crashing into him, and only lightly patted my head. Ludwig-the man I was with now- had tried to introduce himself to Lovino but my brothers quiet stare scared away his hand that seemed to be hanging in the air waiting to be shook.

In fact it was Antonio -such a nice gentleman- who was able to clear up the animosity that seemed to emanate from my brother. He was able to keep up the small talk between the three of them while I merely held on tightly to my brother's shirt out of pure happiness.

Of course that was before they carried that blonde man away.

Who seemed deathly afraid…

I shook internally afraid of what was to happen on this visit to the town hall.

"Get the hell off of me Feli" Lovino snapped pushing my head away from his chest. I held on tightly however knowing that between the two of us, we were not permitted to spend any time with the other without our significant others present.

This had been a rule a pair of men had met with us specifically over. They said they would not endorse something as vile as incest and that if we didn't follow these rules we would be carried away immediately.

So needless to say, we listened.

"Hello Feliciano, good to see your full of energy this morning~" the Spanish man cooed with a bright smile on his face.

"Good Morning Mr. Fernandez!" I smiled back which seemed to push my brothers last straw and permanently removed himself from my grasp.

Ludwig cleared his throat finally catching up with me and nodding. I noticed that he wasn't very sociable; only able to connect with a few other people who seemed to have the same problems. I grinned at Lovino but he seemed to busy glaring at the man behind me to notice.

"I wish you'd cut that out" Ludwig spoke softly giving my brother a cool expression.

"I wish you would make me" my brother snorted turning his attention to me. "I don't see why you're stuck with a stone faced bastard like him" he groaned removing the concerned hand that lay upon his shoulder.

"Lovi…I don't think you should say those things…remember…?" Antonio smiled but it was a touch forced which made me look at my brother in slight surprise.

Was my brother…being tamed?

"Yeah yeah yeah small words, small person I got it…Hey don't look at me like that. It's not my fault this douchebag can't handle my language."

"Lovi…" the Spanish man started

"And hey! If you wanna talk to me call me by name not by some creepy abbreviation that you probably jack off to!"

Guess not.

A few people looked our way, with concerned looks and I took a minute to shrink away from the fight that probably was going to ensue. Ludwig was already speaking in a hushed tone across the room and I made my way over to see who had been speaking with.

"…Yeah and Birdie's been getting better, He seems to have this new air about him- Hey, Whose this?" The albino man turned to find me hiding behind the blondes back with a shy smile.

"Feliciano, He's my…partner" The German spit out the words with a slight malice I hadn't expected. I looked at the floor quietly a small frown growing on my face.

"Oh look you've hurt his feelings west" The man said crossed

"W-west?" I asked trying to hide my slight hurt with a smile.

"We've both grown up in Germany;" Ludwig deadpanned "He grew up in the east side and me on the west… He seems _determined_ to remind me."

The white haired man scoffed smiling at me "He'll get over it, what's your name?"

"Feliciano~" I smiled "What's your name?"

"Names Gil, it's nice to meet you" he had a crazy crooked smile that reminded me of something like a pirate and I couldn't help but laugh.

"OhGil, you can't go around wooing _all_ of the contestants" a woman I had yet to meet was currently hanging onto the man's arm. She was deliberately pushing her boobs against it and I noticed how her voice dripped with a poison most men couldn't catch. Her hair was long brown set in waves that _almost_ looked natural and her face was covered in makeup.

In short, this woman seemed to be using him.

"Oh who is _this _cutie?" she asked stepping towards me with a plastered on smile.

"Feliciano ma'am, can I just say I _**love**_ the way you do your hair? I mean, what did you use? Hair curlers, a couple bobby pins and hair spray?" I flashed her a cheeky smirk "And can I just say, I _absolutely_ _**love**_ your dress! I remember I saw the same one in Marshalls! Oh…wait was it in the clearance bin at Walmart…hm"

If there was anything I just couldn't _stand_ was a woman trying to use men as if they were her pawns on a chess board. Sure I loved sweet girls, they were always the ones who were true to the ones they loved but because of evil women like the one who was in front of me, most men didn't even look their way.

She messed with the ends of her hair looking grumpy and slightly disheveled.

Karmas a bitch huh

She went to speak but the dreaded announcer came on.

"_Hello dear contestants~ it's that time, sadly one of you is going to have to leave us once again. Oh what a pity. But first I thought I might inform you of your current standings"_

I looked up at Ludwig shuffling closer to him. He didn't have anything to stay but continued to listen to the speakers.

"_That's right, although the audience are given the chance to vote one of you to leave, they __**also**__ have the chance to reward those who are the best. So without further ado, let me read off your top three couples"_

I felt my hand begin to shake. I didn't know what it meant to be 'rewarded' here but I couldn't quite imagine that it was something that I wanted to find out.

"_In third place: Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy!"_

A spotlight fell onto the two men who were on separate sides of the room. Neither looked excited to be under the blinding lights and Arthur I noticed seemed to even be a touch scared.

"_In second place: Hercules Karpusi and Kiku Honda!"_

I recognized the Japanese man from the first night in the town. Hercules who stood an entire head taller than him had his hand wrapped protectively around the man's waist.

"_And finally, in first place is…."_

I held my breath afraid to move or speak, praying with all that was in me that the light would not shine upon my head.

"_Gilbert Beilschmidt and Maddiline Williams!"_

Two bright lights lit up right in front of me but instead of enveloping me in their shine, the albino who stood in front of me was being covered from head to toe along with a blonde girl who stood only a few steps away.

"W-what?" the brunette asked shocked "How can that be?!** I **am Gilberts date not _**her!**_" she wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, but the fear could be clearly heard in her voice.

"_Ah, and that would lead us to our elimination; you see everyone, Ms._ _Héderváry hasn't been very honest with us and we just __**can't stand **__being lied to"_

Two large men grabbed the woman by her arms and picked her up. She began to try and reason with them saying it was all probably just a big misunderstanding, and how they probably had her confused but just as she realized her useless negotiating wasn't getting anywhere they threw open the doors.

I began to breathe quickly, not able to get the air into my lungs.

"_Ms. Héderváry, ladies and gentlemen, has had a past relationship step forward and tell us in our studio how she currently feels about the male sex. So in order to purify our lovely couples, both Mr. Beilschmidt and Ms. Williams will be coming together to be a new couple~! Isn't that just exciting?!"_

The two in front of me were completely silent under the rays of spotlight and Gilbert seemed to even shaking slightly with a clenched fist hidden behind his back. I wanted to comfort the male, and tell him it'd be okay

But that's when it happened.

Just as the doors were swinging shut a third man, of equal size as the other two, laid his hands around the woman's head and in one small _snap_, her head laid against her chest.


End file.
